Avalanche
by Kiku Nakamura
Summary: The gang of Fine, Rein, Bright, and Shade were skiing at a ski festival, which lasts for a week. The story starts on the last day of the festival. Also someone has to confess something to someone else! FXS RXB
1. Chapter 1

Avalanche

By: RiMa11

Summary: The gang of Fine, Rein, Bright, and Shade were skiing at the Ski Fest which last for a week. The story starts on the last day of the festival. FxS & RxB.

Author's Note:

Kiku-chan here. Yes, this is my second one-shot! Yay! I didn't use up too much inspiration after writing this. That is what caused me to shorten "A Visit From Camelot" in Fine in a Locked Up Tower. So I just want to hope that everyone will review after reading and please enjoy! I got the idea from an episode of Cardcaptor Sakura and my ski trip to Pocono's in the December of 2011. But then of course I would have to make the story modern like and with less magic as possible. That is other than the magic of writing. I once saw a license plate that had FXS~1046 I made up the numbers because I forgot but the first part is real!

**PLEASE READ: I HAVE CREATED ANOTHER FANFIC ACCOUNT WITH MY FRIEND CALLED- MIYAKO SUZUKI! Please read it. It's for Yumiero Patissiere. **

**DISCLAIMER: **The story line of _Avalanche _and OCs are mine but everything else is not mine but you can not have it either!

P.S. When I wrote this I couldn't decide to make this a one-shot or a two fic. (Is that what you even call it?) 

Fine, Rein Bright and Shade had spent Christmas at a party in a big building that was made for masquerade balls. The building looked like a modern one on the outside but on the inside it was more like a Victorian-style church. After Christmas Day the gang had set out to the airport. They were headed to Canada for a Ski Festival.

Kiku, (OC) their friend had sent them flight tickets to get to her house in Canada. It was the last day that something happened. Kiku let the gang stay with her for their vacation. Even though it was winter there were always chrysanthemums in the house because they were Kiku and her deceased mom's favorite flowers. Kiku's mom named her Kiku because chrysanthemums are Kiku in Japanese. Fine always like flowers well as Rein so the scent and different colors of the flower in each room other than the bathroom didn't bother them. Well the boys might have been a different problem always sneezing… I am getting off topic now aren't I? Let us get back to the main topic.

It's the last day of the Ski Fest. The next evening the gang would have to leave.

Bright and Rein were on a date AGAIN to spend the second to last day of being in Canada for the year. Fine and Shade being the athletic types went to the ski area for the last time during the ski festival. They planned to be skiing for 4 hours or at least they thought. It was a perfectly sunny day.

"Shade, let's race down from the top of the slope. If I win you MUST buy me 5 slices of different cakes!" came the excited voice of Fine.

"Fine, then if I win you must stay with me at Moon Café to drink tea and then follow me to the book store for a full hour." Shade said sounding calmly and confident.

Fine replied by enthusiastically saying "A deal is a deal!"

Fine and Shade walked to the place where they would be lifted to the highest slope and waited for the ski lift to "pick them up". When they got on line to get the lift a man asked Shade "Are you going by yourself?"

"No," Shade replied curtly "I'm going with this young lady." Shade then pulled Fine's wrist to make her move next to him since her old spot was behind Shade.

"Oh" the man said thinking that the two were a couple dating.

Fine was still blushing slightly because of Shade's grip on her wrist. "Shade did you know you're still holding my wrist, right? It's starting to hurt." Fine said in a small voice to Shade when they got onto the lift.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fine. I must've surprised you back then didn't I?" Shade asked.

"Yes, you did Shade!" Fine screamed into Shade's ear. And that started a quarrel on the way up.

"W-why is the sun being covered by clouds?" Fine asked. It was obvious that she was scared. Fine wasn't sure why but her body moved closer to Shade.

Shade tried to comfort Fine by holding her hand and saying "I'm not sure but, I'm right here. So please call down."

"Thanks" Fine said. Shade could still hear that in her voice the thought of danger had never left and the look of being terrified had crept into her eyes.

Shade lifted up the safety pole so that they would be prepared to get off. A few seconds after Fine and Shade got off they noticed that nobody came off the lift behind them. They looked back down at machine. No one was riding it up. Then all of a sudden the lift stopped abruptly.

"Shade, I'm scared!" Fine shrieked linking and griping Shade's arm with her own. By now her face was getting pale.

"Don't be. Let's ski back down, okay?"

Before Fine could answer snow started falling from the sky. Soon after, a butterfly appeared. It was clear and seemed to look crystallized. The butterfly was sparkling brightly despite the fact that the dark clouds didn't let in any rays of light.

Fine was amazed by the seeing such a butterfly. In New York, there were mostly just Monarch butterflies flying. The familiar black, yellow and orange butterfly seemed so plain compared to the butterfly that she was watching flew by.

"Do you think you might have seen a butterfly flutter by just now?" Shade asked. "I mean they can't fly in such frigid weather and cold temperatures."

"I-I-I think I did" Fine answered freaked out from the sight.

Right after Fine said the word "did" the snow was falling down hard and fast. By now the heavy falling snow had turned to a blizzard.

"Fine, I don't think it's possible to get down anymore by skiing. "

"Okay Shade."

The result of having a blizzard near a mountain top is-… an avalanche!

"Shade, do you feel the ground shaking?"

"Umm… yeah I do…"

"It's an avalanche!" both Fine and Shade screamed after looking back to where the rumbling came from.

Author's Note:

It isn't finished…. Hehe.. Yeah so this has 3 chapters and I wanted to post this first. Congratulations to hanazaki462anime for winning the school science fair. I got in second place for the class science fair. For my grade I got…. 100! Yeah me good boost for my average in the hated class… Science.

Also it seems that Shade was a bit OC screaming. It's like Shade… what are you doing?


	2. Chapter 2

Avalanche Part 2

By: RiMa11

Author's Note:

Hey gals. I really haven't been updating much, I know. I am really sorry so here's part two of _Avalanche. _Now to get on with it. Without further adieu let's go to the story after the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: No time to be creative I'll go with the cliche I do not own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime!

"Let's look for a lodge near by," Shade told Fine, STILL acting to be calm. (A/N: My friend says that I'm always calm so I really am not that emotional in the public. ^.^')

Looking around for a few seconds Fine then replied "Found one," still with the sense of danger in her voice and waiting further directions.

"Now let's get to there before a pile of snow traps us," Shade said pointing to a pile of snow that just fell down.

"Okay Shade, this is a life-or-death situation. I'll only listen to your directions this time," Fine said. Then, while Shade wasn't looking under her breath Fine muttered a single "not".

Shade was snowboarding to the lodge with Fine next to him on her skis They both reached the lodge at the same time like they were contestants who did their actions in harmony. Shade let Fine in after he opened the door and followed.

Surprisingly, inside the lodge there were a few packets of hot chocolate, a microwave, and a pitcher of water.

" I'm going to make us hot chocolate, okay?" Fine asked.

"Sure, that would be nice." Shade answered after detaching his snowboard.

Fine micro-waved the water in two cups and then took two packets and poured one in each cup then stirred. "Sorry, there's no milk. Is it okay?"

Shade said with a hint of tiredness "It's okay. I am drained. Anything is fine right now."

"Okay, It's almost done wait a little while can you?" Fine said back tired from the fast race with the snow earlier.

After the two finished the hot cocoa Shade stood up and looked at the snow falling. "There is probably going to be another avalanche soon if the snow keeps falling this quick," Shade said to himself. Well not really because Fine had crept all the way next to him to look out the window too.

"Shade, do you really think there's gonna be another avalanche?" Fine asked shivering.

"Probably," Shade answered.

By now the snow had piled up in front of the door leaving no exit.

"There is a very high possibility that we will die in here. I am only fifteen!" Fine shrieked, being on the verge of tears.

"Fine, if you die, I'll die with you. But before we die there's something I need to tell you…" Shade said motioning for Fine to move closer to him.

"Ummm… t-t-thanks, Shade. What is it that you want to tell me?"

"It's just that even if we die here…"

"Yes, please go on."

"Fine, I really, I really, I- I-I love you!" Shade confessed.

"Honto (really)?" Fine asked a little taken back.

"Honto." Shade confirmed.

"Thanks Shade, I love you too." Fine said cheerfully. Even though Fine said it cheerfully, a small blushed pushed its way up to both the girl and the boy's faces.

Shade leaned down and told Fine "Close your eyes."

Fine knew what was coming she silently and obediently shut her eyes. Waiting was weird since the later events were very clear to her. Shade's lips slowly and gently descended onto her own causing both of them to feel the spark of electricity surge through their lips. The kiss was so sweet and tender.

After breaking away from their kiss a voice was heard coming from Fine's mouth,"It's getting quite dark and cold. Rein, Bright, and Kiku must be worried to death."

"I'm pretty sure they are worrying but don't fret about it we will be back by tomorrow." Shade replied.

Soon, after some looking around Shade had eventually found one blanket. Shade went in back of Fine and put the blanket over her shoulders.

"Shade, isn't there another blanket?"

"No. I had figured since you were shivering and it's what a gentleman would do I gave it to you, cake pig."

"Thanks for the blanket but this is what you get for calling me a 'cake pig'," Fine said slapping Shade playfully on arm. "But aren't you cold yourself?"

"Nah, I'm not cold."

"You liar! You are cold!," Fine half-screamed, half-said. She grabbed Shade's hand and made him sit on the carpeted floor part of the cabin. Then she put the blanket over herself and him.

Shade began to protest by saying "Fine, its okay. I don't need the blanket. You can have it."

"Stop it! I am not going to let go of your hand so then you leave the warmth of the blanket and catch a cold," Fine insisted. And just like she said she would, she held onto Shade's hand and didn't let go.

"Alright," Shade said giving up.

With one's hand in the other's Fine fell asleep on Shade's shoulder. _She's so cute when she's asleep, _Shade thought while pushing a loose strand of hair to the back of her ear. Not so long later, Shade also fell into a slumber. It was starting to be mid-evening probably 9:30 PM.

To Rein and Bright

"O my gosh! It's 7 o'clock in the morning and they still haven't come back!" Rein screamed.

"Rein, they probably just got stuck in the blizzard," Bright said trying to calm Rein down… He wasn't very calm himself either.

"Guys, calm down. I'm pretty sure the love birds are okay. They probably went to the lodge near the top of the slope for shelter," Kiku said coolly. She was always like green tea, mature and calm.

"Then we must go up to the lodge!" Rein declared.

"But Rein, you don't know how to ski!" Bright shouted.

"It's okay if you don't know how to ski. You can use snow boots and trek up. Then, we can take the ski lift," Kiku commented.

~xxx~

"Ugh, what time is it?" a yawning Fine asked.

"I'm not sure," Shade said softly into Fine's ear, causing her to blush madly.

"Damn! We missed dinner and now we are going to miss breakfast too! Argh!" Fine yelled.

"You're alw3ays like that." Shade said making fun of Fine.

"I can't help it Mr.-I'm-calm-in-what-ever-situation,"

"Well, the plane is going to leave this afternoon."

"Ohmigosh! I just remembered. What are we going to do?"

"You should sleep for the time being." Shade said, giving Fine's hand q comforting squeeze.

_Wait a minute! Shade is still holding my hand? _Fine questioned herself._ Even though, it's comforting. I wish he would never let go._

"Don't let go of my hand…" Fine whispered as she laid her head on Shade's shoulder once again.

" I know my dear princess," Shade whispered back.

~xxx~

Half an Hour Later

After getting out of the high snow, Rein, Bright, and Kiku finally reached the lodge where Kiku suspected they would be in.

Rein, Bright, and Kiku marched up to the lodge in their snow boots, with the snow crunching in each step.

The snow that was blocking the door from being pushed out had melted. Bright carefully knocked on the door three times. He had to be polite. Who knows what was behind the door? He was pretty sure that his thoughts of someone being in there wrong but hey, there was still a possibility.

"Just open the door," Kiku said, obviously irritated and impatient. Bright slowly swung open the door.

When the sun reached their eyes, Fine and Shade slowly woke up.

"What is this light?" Shade asked.

"It's us!" Kiku screamed.

"Wake up sleepy heads! Come back to Earth!" Bright yelled.

"Huh? Where did my cake go?" Fine said in her dreams. Typical.

"Fine, WAKE UP!" Rein shouted out.

"Hi Rein, Kiku, Bright. REIN, KIKU, BRIGHT?" Fine looked skeptical.

"Yes. It's us, Fine. We aren't dead. Hello?" Rein said frustrated with her sister.

Fine and Shade's hands were laced together, fitting perfectly. Kiku pulled the blanket off exposing the intertwined hands.

"OMG! Did Shade confess?" everyone including Bright exclaimed.

"Sheesh, guys. Don't make such a big deal out of it," Fine said at the same time as Shade.

"Shade, as I am her sister I must have an explanation. What did you do to _my _sister?" Rein asked after processing the hands in each others, blanket, Fine's head on Shade's shoulder, and not disclaiming that they weren't together.

"Nothing happened, " was the only reply heard from Fine. "Don't think so far-off you big idiots."

"I want to here it from Shade," Rein said glaring at Fine.

"Really, trust me, Rein. It's just like Fine said. I didn't do anything to her. I would rather die than do anything to her."

"Oh Shade, don't say that. If you die you are already doing something to me." Fine said looking extremely depressed.

The conversation went on for 10 minutes before Fine couldn't stand it anymore. "Stop it! Rein, I didn't question you like this when I found out you and Bright we dating."

Both the boy and girl mentioned started blushing feriously a what came out of the girl's sister's mouth.

Author's Note:

You like it? Questions? What do you think I need to work on? Did you like the pairing? Review, please. Onigaishimasu.

~Kiku


End file.
